This invention relates generally to protection of injection needles against unwanted penetration of human body parts, such as hands and fingers; and more particularly, to covering or shielding of needle tips after their use.
There is continual need for simple, effective and low-cost reliable means to shield syringe needle tips, as after usage, in order to prevent spread of infection. This need is acute, as when medical staff must inject fluid substances into, or withdraw blood, from patients who may well be HIV carriers, or carriers of hepatitis-related substances, or other contaminants.
Prior devices and methods, of which I am aware, lack the unusual advantages in construction, modes of operation and results, as are now enabled by the present invention.